Kenta Kojima
| affiliation = Eaglescream Alliance | occupation = Member of the Eaglescream | team = Eaglescream Alliance | partner = Teruo Yūdai Shiki Shirono | signature skill = }} Kenta Kojima (健太小島, Kojima Kenta), known throughout the spiritual realms as Kenta "Strong-arm" Kojima, is an immortal with powers and amazing physical abilities. A member of the Eaglescream Alliance, Kenta is one of the more brash and open members of the group. Appearance Kenta is a noticeably muscular individual, his physique being caused by his time as an illegal cage-fighter in America. He keeps his head shaved save for the Mohawk-strip he favors, which is quite bushy and prone to movement in the wind. Across the right side of his face, right shoulder, right bicep and lower-right arm is a large tattoo that appears as black straps. Around his waist is a brown-colored, somewhat tattered leather belt set with a scratched metal buckle. On occasion he is also seen wearing a brown trench coat unbuttoned. In terms of clothing, Kenta prefers simple garb. He wears a dull, plain white-colored shirt that shows off his prominent muscles beneath, coupled with a pair of simple combat trousers complete with army camouflage. Around his waist is the sheath of his sword, which he also straps around his right hand occasionally depending on his mood. His shoes are simple steel-toe-capped leather with a black coloration. Personality History Synopsis :Main Article - Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part II Part IV Part V Powers and Abilities Immense Physical Strength: Kenta is a man whose physical strength borders on superhuman, for he can lift entire steel girders and use them as clubs or throw them as projectiles. And while his strength does stem from his Fullbring, Kenta is still a naturally strong man regardless due to his cage fighting past. He is more than fit to kill with a single kick to the gut that packs enough concussive force to create a blast effect upon impact. Immense Durability: His durability is also quite advanced, allowing him to shrug off impacts that would kill or at the very least maim an average human being. His sheer physical strength also allows him to stand in the presence of Teruo Yūdai and Shiki Shirono, both individuals who have quite large spiritual energy in their own right. : Kenta possesses the necessary spiritual energy to interact with and wholly see spiritual activity around him. He can even gauge an opponents reiatsu by using a variant of merely by looking at his foe. Master Hakuda Specialist: As a cage-fighter of some renown, Kenta is a masterful close-range combatant. He prefers the moves of a traditional street-fighter, as most of his brawls were unsanctioned, lawless and altogether fought to the death with whatever weapon you found around you. He has no particular "style" per-say and fights wildly with full use of the environment around him. To Kenta anything and everything is a weapon to be used against his opponent. Swordsmanship: The only thing that makes Kenta's swordsmanship noteworthy is the strength he can put behind each swing. He has little to no existing technique and relies solely on destructive strikes packed with power. The one downside is that anyone even remotely skilled in swordsmanship can predict the strike and dodge it accordingly. Fullbring The name, form and even focus of Kenta's is largely unknown. It remains within constant touch of his body however, but were it is located and what form it takes Kenta refuses to divulge. :Fullbring Powers: All that is known about Kenta's Fullbring is that it grants him superhuman levels of physical strength and durability, allowing him to take blows from even seasoned . :*'Bringer Light Expert:' By Fullbringing the ground and air beneath his feat, Kenta can move at speeds beyond normal human ability and even surprise spiritual beings. His natural leg strength as well as the boost from his Fullbring furthers his levels of speed. Behind the Scenes